Sims In Real Life!
by vicky30312
Summary: Prompt: You saw my sims game where we're dating. Please I can explain. "WAIT! WAIT! JIMIN!... That's... That's not what I meant..." pleaded Yoongi WARNING: BoyXBoy


(This apparently neveer got uploaded properly... so here ya go!)

**Prompt: You saw my sims game where we're dating. Please I can explain.**

 _"WAIT! WAIT! JIMIN!... That's... That's not what I meant..." pleaded Yoongi._

It was a typical Friday evening and Yoongi decided he wanted to revisit the sims. He used to play all the time but since becoming an idol he hasn't had much time or has chosen sleep over it. He sat down at his computer desk and turned on the game. As the loading screen did its thing, he thought about what kind of characters he should make this time. Comical non-human ones? Just make himself? Or... create something that has always been in the back of his mind.

He may or may not have a teeny tiny crush on fellow band mate Jimin but obviously he isn't going to do anything about it because he doesn't want to risk anything causing tension within his group of friends. Little did he know that it would be totally okay with just about everyone if they got together and that they were honestly all surprised nothing had happened yet. But then again...Yoongi and Jimin can be so dense sometimes.

Anyway, back to the present. The home screen finally loaded and Yoongi got to work. He decided to just make him and Jimin roommates at first so that he could control them falling in love. He spent a good half hour creating just Jimin alone... 10 of which was just focused on getting the Jibooty perfect. He then took another half hour to create himself. After they were both done, he moved them into a nice little suburban house that was full of all the amenities they would need.

Yoongi got so lost in the game and trying to make his and Jimin's relationship perfect that he never noticed his door slowly opening and a certain someone sneaking up behind him to see what he was doing. He was only alerted to his presence when a loud gasp came from beyond his right shoulder. Yoongi froze and slowly turned around to see a shocked Jimin with his sweater paw covering his mouth.

"W-Why does that look like me and you, hyung?" Jimin stuttered, "DID YOU JUST MAKE THEM WOOHOO!"

"Jimin calm down... it... yes but no?" sighed Yoongi as he put his hands out infront of him in a pleading gesture. "I was just bored.. And it doesn't really mean anything..."

"You just made our characters fuck! How does that not mean anything?!" exclaimed Jimin." I can't do this right now." Jimin turned on his heels and rushed out of the room.

"WAIT! WAIT! JIMIN!... That's... That's not what I meant..." pleaded Yoongi.

"Please open the door Jimin..." Yoongi begged for what felt like the thousandth time. He had been outside Jimin and Taehyung's shared room for about 10 minutes and was having no luck. He was about to knock again when he heard a large sigh and shuffling coming from the other side of the door. He backed away a slight bit to be greeted by the door opening but not the face he wanted to see.

"He doesn't want to see you right now for whatever it is you did and I'm trying to sleep. It IS 3 in the morning ya know. Please just continue this after a good night's sleep hyung. Let him cool down." Taehyung said groggily seeing as he had been asleep before this mess.

"Okay. Sorry for waking you Tae. Just tell him that I didn't mean for it come out like that... It does mean something to me." Yoongi sighed.

"Okay will do. Now go sleep!" Taehyung exhaled as he closed the door in Yoongi's face.

"He told me to tell yo..." Taehyung started.

"I heard him. Still doesn't change the fact that he made a sims couple out of us!" whined Jimin.

"He did what?" exclaimed the now very interested Taehyung. Jimin proceeded to tell him all about what he witnessed.

"It's about goddamn time!" Taehyung said, "You two are so dense and just need to WooHoo in real life already!"

"Yeah I know right!?...Wait what?" asked a puzzled Jimin. "Why would you say that? There isn't anything going on between us."

"That's exactly the point! You guys both CLEARLY like each other but are too dense to even notice. This is a good thing to happen Chim Chim. Now you two can talk it out and get all Kawaii in the street and Senpai in the sheets!" giggled Taehyung. Jimin just stared at him taking all this information in. Did Yoongi really feel the same way about me? But then why did he say it didn't mean anything? Maybe I should just sleep on it and figure it out in the morning.

"Okay Tae, whatever you say. I'm tired so I'll deal with this in the morning."

"You better Jimin! We are all waiting for this ship to saaaail away!" sing songed Taehyung as he hopped back into his bed again. Jimin tried his best to sleep but couldn't get the thought of him and Yoongi actually being a thing out of his mind. When he finally did manage to fall asleep an hour later, his dreams were filled with a certain someone.

The next morning, everyone was gathered in the kitchen for breakfast besides Yoongi who was always the last one to get up. Jin was getting tired of waiting so he hollered at Jimin to go wake Yoong's lazy ass up, not realizing that anything had happened the previous night. Jimin stilled at Jin's words and looked to Taehyung for help but he just shrugged and pointed towards the bedrooms.

Jimin sighed as he slowly pushed his chair back and began walking towards Yoongi's room. He came up to the door and knocked lightly before slowly opening the it to find a sleeping Yoongi all curled up in his blankets. Jimin internally cooed as he made his way over to the bed. He sat down on the edge and began running his fingers through Yoongi's hair to wake him up.

"Hyung" Jimin hummed, "It's time to get up for breakfast." Jimin heard a muffled hmph come from the lump and smiled at his cuteness. "Come on Yoongi, Jin is waiting and you know how he gets when he has to wait for his food!" chuckled Jimin.

Yoongi stirred and started to turn over to face Jimin. That was when he remembered the events that had occurred last night. Yoongi's eyes got comically huge as he shot up right almost kicking Jimin off the bed.

"JIMIN!" he exclaimed, "Are.. are you still upset about what happened last night?"

"No... I wasn't upset. I was more shocked than anything." Jimin said shyly as he looked down at his small hands in his lap. "D-Do you really want things like that to happen between us?" he mumbled.

Yoongi just started at him. Jimin was about to get up and leave when Yoongi pulled on his sleeve and with a full blown blush on his face said "More than anything." Jimin halted and turned to look at the older. Did he just say what I think he said? I'm not still dreaming am I?

"I mean it Jimin...I've liked you for quite some time I just didn't want to say anything because I didn't want to cause any problems for the group if you didn't like me back and.." Yoongi was cut off and instead let out a muffled oomph as Jimin had taken the last step back to the bed and wrapped his arms around Yoongi knocking him back down.

"Oh hyung. I really like you too but I was too scared you wouldn't like me back so I didn't say anything." Jimin confessed as he showered Yoongi with the biggest eye smile he had ever seen.

"So..." said Yoongi as he slid his arms around Jimin's waist, "Does this mean we are a thing now? Like in my game?" Jimin blushed and hid his face in the older's neck with a muffled mhmm.

They basked in the moment and held on to each other like their lives depended on it before they were so rudely interrupted by an annoyed Jin who had just barged into Yoongi's room to see what the hell was taking them so long. He immediately stopped in his tracks at the sight of the two hugging. He turned back around and all the two love birds heard as he walked away was "Joon! You owe me 20 bucks! Told you they would get together before Jimin was 23!"

They slowly pulled apart and looked at each other for a minute before bursting out in laughter. "I guess we are pretty dense aren't we?" giggled Jimin.

"I'd say so." smiled Yoongi, "But it's all good now."

"Say...how about after breakfast you show me our life in the Sims?" smirked Jimin.

"Oh god. I'm never going to live this down am I?" sighed Yoongi.

"Never Hyung,"


End file.
